


Through the Forest

by Sherstrade2001



Series: Be My Family [22]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Fighting, Horses, Hospitals, Log Cabin, M/M, Sherstrade Month, Sherstrade Month 2017, Turtle the stuff animal, Violence, protective husbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 10:16:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9887912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherstrade2001/pseuds/Sherstrade2001
Summary: "Then go, but be careful." With that Sherlock saddled up the horse, but was stopped by Mycroft as he went to get on. "Here might not be comfortable riding in dress trousers." Mycroft handed him a pair of jeans. Sherlock then went and changed and rolled up his sleeves, without a moment to waste he jumped on the horse and started riding.Sherlock kept riding for about ten minutes until he came to a log cabin. He jumped off the horse and tied it to a tree. He took the shotgun off his back, and made sure his pistol had bullets too. He heard rustling behind him, and out of the trees came Greg followed by John. Sherlock wasn't surprised just checked both their pistols for bullets, once he was sure they had some he started going in. He knew Greg and John were following, so he didn't look back.Not edited so sorry for mistakes.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Not to graphic with today's, but there are some descriptions.

_"Yeah, but not when the murderer is Edmund Crest. I need a horse."_

_"You can borrow one. What are you going to do?"_

_"Go riding, in the forest over there."_

_"That the way he went?" Anderson asked, as they entered the barn._

_"No, it's where he's going." Stated plainly._

"How can you be so sure?" 

"I just know."

"Da are you ok? Sherlock, who did this?" Mycroft asked his father and then his brother.

"I'm fine Mycroft. You're brother is heading out on his own. Talk him out of it." Siger answered.

"Sherlock are you sure."

"I know that forest, better then anyone, except him. This will have to happen." Sherlock answered.

"Then go, but be careful." With that Sherlock saddled up the horse, but was stopped by Mycroft as he went to get on. "Here might not be comfortable riding in dress trousers." Mycroft handed him a pair of jeans. Sherlock then went and changed and rolled up his sleeves, without a moment to waste he jumped on the horse and started riding.

Sherlock kept riding for about ten minutes until he came to a log cabin. He jumped off the horse and tied it to a tree. He took the shotgun off his back, and made sure his pistol had bullets too. He heard rustling behind him, and out of the trees came Greg followed by John. Sherlock wasn't surprised just checked both their pistols for bullets, once he was sure they had some he started going in. He knew Greg and John were following, so he didn't look back. 

When Sherlock entered the cabin he went straight to the sitting room. There he found Edmund Crest waiting for him with a gun drawn. "Why do you insist Sherlock. He deserved what he got, and now so do you. Oh and don't worry your friends here will be taken care of. Right Max and Alex?"

"Yeah. Sherlock Lestrade- Holmes he may get to kill you, but not before you watch me take the person you care about more than anything. Greg Lestrade- Holmes. Your husband." Alex said with an evil grin as he started hitting Greg. He kicked Greg in the ribs, and Greg fell into a bookshelf. He also hit his arm against the wall, and his head against it too.

Sherlock looked at him with his own smirk, but worry in his eyes. "One thing real quick, you got it wrong."

"What'd he get wrong Sherlock?" Max said.

"It's not hyphenated. I took Lestrade." Max and Alex had already taken Greg and John's guns. 

"No bullets?" Alex asked as he opened the guns to dint them empty.

"I'm not an idiot, I knew there would be more than one of you." Sherlock said smirking again.

Sherlock pulled the shot gun on Edmund, and his pistol on Max. He chose Max, because Max decided to get a little to close to his husbands cock when he was patting him down. "You Max, never touch my husband again, or I will blow your head off." Max surprisingly took a step back from Greg.

"You only have two guns. You can't take all three of us." Alex stated.

"Maybe not on my own, but see the three people in this room you decided to try to kill, well let's just say you are making a lot of people mad."

"Like who, Mycroft. So what he never cared."

"Even if he didn't about me or Greg, you are trying to kill his husband too. For the others that care, pretty much all of Scotland Yard."

"Husband." Alex scoffed. "Wait why would Scotland Yard care?"

"Uh... Alex, Sherlock, and Greg's wallets, and badges." Max said. Now Sherlock couldn't stop smirking.

"Still not so clever." 

"Oh, really. Why aren't they here yet?" Alex asked.

"I told Mycroft to stop them for an hour."

"I think you should sit Sherlock."

"Why don't we all put down our guns?"

"Fine. If you'll face me in rematch."

"Fine, just don't hurt them." With that they went outside in front of the house. Both Sherlock and Alex took off their shirts. "No rules." Sherlock stated, and Alex nodded. They started walking in a circle facing each other.

"Any hits count. That means even kicks and head shots." Edmund said. "Start." At this Alex started with a kick, which Sherlock easily blocked. Sherlock landed a good kick and a few good punches in before Alex had his head in the fight. Alex started punching fast and hard. On punch hit Sherlocks left shoulder. He screamed in pain then went down to his knees when another hit landed on his upper abdomen. 

"Come on, you going to get up?" Alex said, taunting Sherlock. Sherlock slowly got up his face was covered in blood, and John was about to go into doctor mode. Although Sherlock was mainly focused on Greg who was going into full protective husband mode. Max, Edmund, and John were all holding Greg back, as a few more punches landed to Sherlocks ribs. Sherlock was about to go down, when he started swinging his right arm at Alex. He landed about ten or so punches, before Alex was ready again.

he hit Sherlock until he was on his knees hunched over holding his abdomen. He then repeatedly kicked Sherlock in the ribs and side, until Sherlock was barley conscious. It had been an hour, and every person that was on the scene (even his father, and Jack) were coming out of the trees.

Mycroft rushed over to Sherlock, when he saw his little brother not moving. Greg was finally released form the hold and rushed over to his husband and Mycroft. "Sherlock, can you hear me?" Mycroft asked, as his little brothers head was in his lap. John was taking Sherlocks pulse. Greg was holding Sherlocks hand, and controlling his anger. "You two are both in shock, get them away." Mycroft said and ordered a paramedic.

"No!" Greg Shouted. "I will stay right here with my husband." He growled out.

"Ok, I'll go make sure John's ok." Mycroft said, as he now knew not to fight with the protective Greg.

"Sherlock, can you here me baby?" Greg asked his husband. No one expected a reply, but Sherlock gave a very short nod, and opened his eyes, a bit. "Hey, it's ok, but you are going to the hospital." At that Sherlock shook his head, and Sally and Dimmock couldn't help but laugh. Sherlock was still the stubborn one. "Yes Sherlock. You have at least a fix cracked ribs, probably broken, you're arm and abdomen were hit, plus it looks like you sprained your wrist and arm maybe. You are going to the hospital, and that's final." His voiced raised a bit, and Sherlock nodded. 

As Greg went to stand up Sherlocks clutched his wrist, and even though his eyes said it all he chocked out some words. "Stay, please, don't, leave." Every word hurt, but Sherlock needed reassurance.

"I'm going to help them get you on the stretcher." Sherlock nodded. The paramedics went to pick Sherlock up and he immediately tensed. The paramedics backed up. "I'll get him." Greg said, and without having to try to much, since he was used to picking Sherlock up now, he lifted him and carried him to the stretcher. He laid him down, and held his hand on the way to the hospital. When they got there, they got Greg into a hospital room after checking his injuries. He had a small concussion, two cracked ribs, sprained wrist, and hurt back. They put him in a hospital room with two beds. They had the other set up for when they were done checking on Sherlock. They got Greg wrapped up, and then got monitors set up.

At the same time Dr. Forest had just found out Sherlock has four cracked ribs, a mild concussion, sprained arm from his shoulder to wrist, bruised abdomen and a few small cuts and bruises on his face, the work was the huge gash on his forehead. They wrapped his head, arm, and ribs, then got him set in the room. The room they were in was a private room Mycroft arranged he also arranged for a child's cot to be brought in, and got them to let Colin stay with Greg and Sherlock for the night. That night Colin fell asleep right in between his parents bed. He held his dragon and turtle close. Before he fell asleep he whispered I Love You to both his parents.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, hope you enjoy this series. Please leave comments, and kudos. Please if you have an idea for another Sherstrade story separate from this series, or part of this series leave a comment. Also please comment any thoughts or feelings.
> 
> Please be respectful, or the comment will be deleted. Thank you.
> 
> Six days left in the month! This series will continue after this month. I really hope you enjoy these. Again please leave comments, and any ideas you may have, or thoughts.


End file.
